Kiss (YeWook Vers)
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Karena, mau bagaimana pun Yesung bersikap pada Ryeowook, pemuda manis pemilik mata indah itu tetaplah menjadi yang istimewa di hati Yesung. (YeWook) / (Shounen-ai / YAOI). Oneshot. Fluff (mungkin). Don't like! Don't read! Don't be silent readers, please. Semoga kalian suka ya.


**Kiss**

 **Cast: Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook**

 **Pairing: YeWook**

 **Genre: Shounen-ai dan Romance**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tetapi, cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan menyakiti perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Karena, mau bagaimana pun Yesung bersikap pada Ryeowook, pemuda manis pemilik mata indah itu tetaplah menjadi yang istimewa di hati Yesung.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ryeowook menatap sebal pada pria tampan yang duduk di sebelahnya ketika pria tampan tersebut masih saja sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengabaikan dirinya yang sejak tadi merengek meminta untuk diantarkan ke toko buku yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kampus mereka. Merasa semakin kesal, Ryeowook dengan cepat melayangkan pukulan-pukulan kencang ke bahu pria tampan tersebut membuat pria tampan yang dikenal dengan nama Yesung itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hentikan pukulanmu Wookie! Kau pikir ini tidak sakit, huh?"

Mendengar nada dingin yang terlontar dari bibir Yesung membuat Ryeowook menghentikan pukulannya kemudian mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya menatap wajah tampan Yesung dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergerak untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan yang kerapkali ia ajukan pada Yesung ketika pria tampan itu seolah tidak pernah memedulikannya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ selalu mengabaikanku?" tanyanya pelan masih dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Yesung memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya kemudian menatap wajah manis Ryeowook. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook dan menghapus setitik airmata yang berada di kedua sudut mata Ryeowook.

"Jangan menangis. Kau ini cengeng sekali sih. Kau bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan sikapku yang seperti ini Wookie-ah," jawabnya seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kembali menatap wajah tampan Yesung kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya mampu terdiam menatap punggung Ryeowook yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa kesal kembali menghampiri Ryeowook ketika lagi-lagi pria tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu kembali mengabaikannya. Kali ini bukanlah ponsel yang menjadi penyebabnya, melainkan buku sastra yang memiliki ketebalan ekstrim yang tengah menjadi fokus bacaan Yesung.

Ryeowook mendengus kemudian menggeser duduknya agar semakin merapat ke tubuh Yesung. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk merampas buku yang ada di genggaman Yesung dan memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

"Sayang, apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan bukuku. Aku sedang membacanya," kata Yesung seraya membuat gestur meminta pada salah satu tangannya.

Ryeowook memeluk tasnya dengan erat kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Aku ada di sampingmu saat ini, _hyung_. Itu artinya, _hyung_ harus menyibukkan diri denganku, bukan dengan buku sastra sialan itu!" sahutnya ketus.

Yesung menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. Pria tampan bersuara merdu itu menggeser tubuhnya agar menjauh dari Ryeowook kemudian kedua tangannya bergerak untuk memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook.

"Aku membaca buku itu untuk tugas penelitianku Wookie-ah. Sekarang, cepat kembalikan buku itu padaku dan kau duduk tenang di sini menemaniku membaca, ya?"

"Aku ini kekasihmu, bukan babysitter-mu Tuan Kim. Kalau mau membaca buku setebal itu, lakukan ketika kau memiliki waktu luang. Jangan melakukannya ketika kau tengah bersama orang lain!"

Yesung menghela napas pelan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, memilih mengalah daripada harus adu mulut dengan kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang sayang. Sekarang kembalikan bukuku, aku akan menyimpannya di tasku."

"Tidak, biar aku saja yang menyimpannya. _Hyung_ bisa mengambilnya kalau kita sudah sampai di rumah."

Yesung mengangguk seraya mengacak-ngacak helaian rambut Ryeowook dengan gemas, membuat pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu dengan cepat menepis tangan Yesung yang sudah membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Hei! Kau kesal pada _hyung_ , Wookie-ah?" tanya Yesung ketika tidak sengaja melihat Ryeowook yang menatapnya dengan sinis.

Ryeowook semakin mengentalkan tatapan sinisnya untuk Yesung setelah mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang terlontar dari bibir tebal pria tampan itu. Ia kembali mendengus kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Yesung dengan kencang sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Yesung yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan karena ulahnya.

"YA! KIM RYEOWOOK! HEI! KAU MAU KE MANA? TUNGGU AKU!"

.

.

.

Ryeowook semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat suara dari sosok yang begitu dicintainya namun juga begitu menyebalkan untuknya terus-menerus terdengar di indera pendengarannya. Mengabaikan panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya, pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu justru memilih untuk berlari agar sosok pria tampan yang tengah mengejarnya itu tidak dapat menangkapnya. Namun sayangnya, belum lama ia berlari, sosok pria tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu sudah menampakkan diri tepat di depannya, dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan juga peluh yang membasahi sekitar kening dan lehernya.

Ryeowook mendengus dan menatap wajah tampan Yesung dengan tatapan jengah.

"Kenapa _hyung_ mengejarku?" tanyanya sinis.

Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya seraya mengusap peluh yang ada di keningnya kemudian mengambil alih tas yang ada di pelukan Ryeowook.

"Aku mau menyibukkan diri dengan kekasihku," jawabnya santai seraya menatap lekat-lekat wajah manis Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha menghindari tatapan Yesung yang selalu berhasil memunculkan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya. Setelah berhasil menetralkan wajahnya yang terasa memanas, Ryeowook kembali menatap Yesung dengan kedua mata indahnya.

"Tekuk sedikit lututmu, _hyung_!" perintahnya pada Yesung.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat tekuk sedikit lututmu, _hyung_!" perintah Ryeowook sekali lagi.

Meski rasa heran tengah menggelayuti benaknya saat ini, Yesung tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Ryeowook padanya. Dengan kedua lutut yang sedikit menekuk, Yesung kembali menatap lekat wajah manis Ryeowook.

Ryeowook meniup poninya yang sedikit menutupi kedua mata indahnya kemudian melangkah untuk semakin dekat dengan Yesung. Senyuman manis ia ulaskan di bibirnya sebelum—

 _ **DUK**_

—membenturkan keningnya ke kening Yesung, membuat pria tampan itu mengaduh dan refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Ryeowook.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Ryeowook, mengabaikan ekspresi kesakitan yang terlukis di wajah tampan Yesung.

"Kenapa kau mengejek _hyung_ bodoh, Wookie-ah?" tanya Yesung setelah rasa sakit di keningnya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan polos namun terkesan bodoh yang terlontar dari bibir Yesung. Pemuda manis penyuka hewan berleher panjang itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan tatapan tajam yang ia layangkan untuk Yesung.

"Aku ini kekasihmu Tuan Kim, tapi kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku? Kau selalu membuat diriku seolah-olah menjadi patung jika ada di sampingmu. Kau sibuk dengan duniamu sementara aku hanya diam memerhatikanmu. Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku? Apa alasanmu memperlakukanku seperti itu?"

"Karena kau istimewa," jawab Yesung cepat.

"Huh? Karena kau istimewa katamu? Bagian mana yang kau sebut istimewa? Kau selalu mengabaikanku. Kau tidak pernah peduli padaku. Kau tidak pernah berkata dan bersikap lembut padaku. Sementara pada mereka, yang jelas-jelas orang asing di kehidupanmu, kau selalu bersikap baik, selalu tersenyum bahkan kau sangat peduli pada mereka."

"Hei, kau memang istimewa sayang..."

"Bagian mana yang kau sebut istimewa Tuan Kim? Aku tidak merasa kalau aku diistimewakan olehmu!"

"Sudah kukatakan jika kau itu istimewa sayang, karena—"

 _ **CHU**_

Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya ketika bibir Yesung menempel dengan sempurna di bibirnya. Pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk memejamkannya, menikmati ciuman yang tengah dilakukan sang kekasih untuk dirinya.

Sementara itu, pria tampan bernama Kim Yesung itu tampak melumat dengan lembut bibir bawah dan atas Ryeowook secara bergantian, sesekali menggigitnya kemudian menghisapnya membuat desahan tertahan berhasil lolos dari bibir Ryeowook. Yesung kembali melumat bibir Ryeowook lantas menghisapnya penuh nafsu sebelum melepaskan bibir yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya itu.

"—karena, mereka tidak akan pernah mendapatkan ciumanku sayang."

.

.

* * *

.

 _Bagi Yesung, hal yang istimewa bukanlah ketika dirinya memperlakukan Ryeowook layaknya seorang putri kerajaan._

 _Bagi Yesung, hal yang istimewa bukanlah ketika dirinya menunjukkan perhatian berlebih pada Ryeowook yang membuktikan jika dirinya sangat mencintai pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu._

 _Bagi Yesung, hal yang istimewa bukanlah ketika dirinya selalu mengucapkan kata cinta untuk sosok yang tengah mengisi penuh relung hatinya._

 _Bagi Yesung, hal yang istimewa adalah ketika dirinya melakukan satu tindakan yang hanya ia tunjukkan untuk kekasih tercinta, tanpa perlu orang lain mengetahuinya._

 _Dan bagi Ryeowook, memiliki Yesung di kehidupannya merupakan anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan untuknya, meskipun yeah, Yesung sangat-sangat menyebalkan._

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


End file.
